Survivor The Jungle (Clash of the Generations)
by flashfire912
Summary: 18 Pokemon that have trained under my OC Casey will be battling it out for a truckload of Poke Puffs. In the end, only 1 Pokemon will win this prize and claim bragging rights as Sole Survivor. My Kanto Team (Blue) versus my Unova (Black 2) Versus my Kalos (Pokemon Y)! 18 Pokemon, 39 Days, 1 SURVIVOR! Rated T for safety, and later violence.
1. Chapter 1

(Let me say that I want to try a new Survivor season, this time my 18 Pokemon with their personalities and camradieries will battle it out for a box truck loaded to the brim with Poke Puffs! I will not have any Cast Assessment's, but I will tell you that Redemption Island will be in play this time. The 2 Pokemon that are on Redemption Island will battle, and the one fully or somewhat conscious will stay alive and have a chance to get back into the game. Now, here are the teams and PREVIEW!)

The Kanto Tribe are my Pokemon Blue Team, from the Game Boy Color. Spotting Blue Buffs, they are...

Benny the Venusaur

Francesca the Sandslash

Lil' Mexico the Ninetails

Moneybags the Dodrio

Raincloud the Vaporeon

Soren the Raichu

The Unova tribe is my Black 2 team, from the Nintendo DSi. Sporting Silver Buffs, they are...

Midget the Seismitoad

Ducky the Golduck

RiaInferna the Darmanitan

Toaster the Flareon

Pulley the Magnezone

Mince the Cinccino

And finally, the Kalos tribe in my Pokemon Y team from the Nintendo 3DS. Sporting Red Buffs, they are...

Merric the Delphox

Quacklin the Farfecth'd

Camren the Venusaur

Deedee the Dedenee

Luca the Lucario

Queenie the Lapras

THE PREVIEW IS NOW!

It was a normal day in Casey's life. There were riots at the mall, a busted water main slash block party, and a box truck had plowed through his window. Yep, everything was normal. Casey had won a raffle he never entered for a year's supply of Poke Puffs. He did not know what to do with them, but he got an idea. He would have a Season of Survivor, but would have his Pokemon teams battle it out. He headed off to Juniper's Lab to get everyone, and take them to a friend zone where he had hosted before.

**IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE GENERATIONS! IT'S THE KANTO REGION! VERSUS THE UNOVA REGION! VERSUS THE KALOS REGION! IN THE END, ONLY ONE POKEMON CAN HAVE BRAGGING RIGHTS TO BEING THE SOLE SURVIVOR AND THE YEAR'S SUPPLY OF POKE PUFFS! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? AND WHO WILL BE THE HOST'S VOTE THIS TIME? 18 POKEMON, 39 DAYS, 1 SURVIVOR!**

(Vote for who you want to win!)


	2. Episode 1 Welcome to the Madness

(Let the madness begin! I need at least 1 person to review! I need inspiration to spark my mind to give me some epic ideas! Just don't send any ideas that turn this into M! I really don't want my parents on my case. I don't own anything except myself and my Pokemon Party Members. (Except for the fact they're Pokemon.) Keep up the awesome Nintendo!)

_It's been a while, hasn't it?_

_-Casey_

Casey, our resident nutcase, was standing in the midst of a large clearing in a jungle biome.

"I have been on hiatus from Heroes vs. Villains, but I will get started on reviving that season soon. Right now, I'm experimenting by giving some personality into this! And speaking of, we've got 18 of my Pokemon party members from my past adventures, here for the grand prize, which they don't know about! These guys are not to speak with one another, but first impressions have been made." Casey smiled.

_WOO-HOO! I have a lot to prove being the only girl in this group, but with my rival Midget here, this competition is going to be FUN! -RiaInferna the Darmanitan, Unova Tribe_

_ Oh great, I don't have my father on my own team. Since we have close ties, this will be the most interesting thing we've been through. I hope I win, and give my father's mafia the respect it deserves. -Carmen the Venusaur, Kalos Tribe_

_ *Yawns* This will be a laugh. Being a Raichu, I should have this game already in the bag. The others should pack their bags, and get off my island! -Soren the Raichu, Kanto Tribe_

_ Well I didn't know what to expect when I came out here. I just heard adventure and here I am! Being cooped up in that grotto makes me curious to the real world, and I'm ready to give it my all! -Mince the Cincinno, Unova Tribe_

The 18 Pokemon arrived at the clearing.

"Welcome to Survivor: The Jungle, Pokemon style!" Casey whooped, psyched for a fresh start. His 18 Pokemon all looked at each other in confusion.

"You said we'd be in a tournament." Merric the Delphox said, scratching his head.

"Well, that's half of it. I'm sure you've heard I've put Heroes vs. Villains on hold." Everyone nodded their heads. "We're playing the game of Survivor, but with a twist. If you get voted off, you won't be sent home immediately." Casey's signature crazy smile creeped onto his face.

_When Casey said that, I started to worry, knowing him, I think Casey has something painful planned. -Raincloud the Vaporeon, Kanto Team_

"You will be sent to Redemption Island, and two at a time, will battle each other for the right to get back in the game, BEFORE Jury selections." Everyone was still confused.

"I'll explain later. But first, to those of you at home, I will introduce everyone. On the Kanto tribe, which will be sporting blue buffs, signifying this was my FINAL Kanto team on Pokemon Blue, will consist of Benny the Venusaur, Soren the Raichu, Lil Mexico the Ninetails, Francesca the Sandslash, Raincloud the Vaporeon, and lastly Moneybags the Dodrio. Step on the Blue mat." The 6 Players did so.

"On the Unova Tribe, which will have Black Buffs saying they are part of my FINAL Unova team in Pokemon Black 2, we have Ducky the Golduck, Midget the Seismitoad, Pulley the Magnezone, RiaInferna the Darmanitan, Mince the Cincinno, and finally Toaster, the toast loving Flareon. Step on the Black Mat." The Unova tribe donned their buffs and stepped on their mats.

"Lastly, but not least, we have the new KALOS tribe, sporting red buffs saying they are my FINAL Kalos team from Pokemon Y, are Merric the Delphox, Quacklin the Farfetch'd, Carmen the Venusaur, Deedee the Dedenee, Luca the Lucario, and Queenie the Lapras. You guys are on the red mat." The final 6 did so.

"Last thing I should mention. You guys will live in the same area, but at least 100 yards from each other's camps. Now, here are your maps, your things are at the camps, and have a great 39 days, and don't kill each other. Any physical fighting other than at Redemption Island will not be tolerated." And with that, everyone headed off.

THE TEAMS!

Kanto: Benny, Soren, Lil Mexico, Francesca, Raincloud, Moneybags

Unova: Ducky, Midget, Pulley, RiaInferna, Mince, Toaster

Kalos: Merric, Quacklin, Carmen, Deedee, Luca, Queenie

Kanto Tribe; Day 1

The 6 blue buffed Pokemon headed into their camp. They had noticed there camps were set up in a triangle shape, with them being at the southwestern. Soren immediately started to declare himself leader.

"Look guys, I'm a Raichu, and with me as our leader, we will dominate the other two teams!" Soren announced. Everyone ignored him, but Benny spoke up.

"Oh, forget that. If anyone should be leader, it's me. I used to be in the mafia before I met Casey." Benny shot Soren a look.

_If anything on this game, you should avoid making a fool of yourself. Sure, Soren's a good Pokemon, that's fine and dandy, but being a Raichu, he thinks he's better than us. -Benny_

"Yeah, why should we listen to you. Whine all you want, but we have work to do." Raincloud spoke up, finished cleaning out the place for the fire pit. "All right Lil Mexico, knock yourself dead." The Ninetails reared up and used Flamethrower to get a fire roaring. Everyone was pleased, except Soren.

_I could have done that! -Soren_

UNOVA TRIBE; Day 1

The 6 Black Buffed tribe members arrived at camp. They were situated in the North of the Jungle. Midget and RiaInferna got into an argument.

"Look, you small frogger! I should lead this tribe. With my heavy arms, I will help us squish the competition!" RiaInferna boasted, flashing her big muscles.

_Being the only girl on this tribe puts me in a rock and a hard place. On one hand, I'm a HUGE physical threat, and on the other, so is Midget. -RiaInferna_

"Please. You have too big of an attitude; let me lead this tribe to victory, okay?" Midget shrugged. Toaster and Mince were prepping the fire pit.

"Let me tell you Mince, Day 1 is a great day to get an alliance, and I want you with me in the Final 3." Toaster smiled as he kept digging.

"Look Toaster, don't go voting out Midget or RiaInferna. They might be our only way to victory. Knowing Casey, he might have the majority of these challenges deal with might, not skill. Maybe we could have Pulley be our swing vote, or Ducky." Mince thought.

_My parents before I left with Casey loved watching Survivor, and I've got my game mapped out. Although, I've lived of mother's milk for quite some time. I really would need to go losing because of my poor social game. -Mince_

Meanwhile, Ducky and Pulley were away from camp.

"Pulley, we're the two oddballs on this tribe. I want you in my alliance. You me, and maybe RiaInferna. She wants Midget out." Ducky said. Pulley seemed to agree.

"True, but we must consider the alternatives. We keep me since I am a robot and don't need food, and keep our teammates well nourished." Pulley beeped.

_Casey took me in because he wanted a water type, and ever since Midget came along, he tossed me aside, but I was still in his final party. I'm here to prove to him I'm more than a pawn. Heck, if it was not for me, he wouldn't have stood a chance against that self proclaimed dictator Iris. She threatened to throw the whole Pokemon world into a Nuzlocke, and Hunger Games style. If I did not know Ice Beam, Casey would have been a goner. -Ducky_

"I like your thinking." The two headed back to camp, to see Toaster and Mince eating rice. Well, one of them.

"You mean to tell me that you've NEVER had RICE?" Toaster looked shocked.

"Well, excuse me princess, but I've lived in a den most of my life. What do you expect?" Mice looked shook up.

"What's the problem, fellow companions?" Pulley asked.

"Well, Mince here has never had rice before, and he's a bit skeptical. Man, I could go for some toast right about now." Toaster laughed. Midget facepalmed.

_I know everyone is after my head right about now. I need to find that immunity, whatever, and show them I belong in this game. I might be a foot smaller than all the other Seismitoad out there, but I'm here to win. Just being Casey's strongest from Unova screws me over. -Midget_

"I'll do it." Mince sighed. He took a handful and shoved it in his mouth. "It tastes like nothing. How does this help surviving?"

"Well, that's the charm. You don't get sick from something that tastes bad. That, and it helps me be even more kick butt!" RiaInferna smiled. Mince just shook his head.

_I have two targets in my cross hairs right now. RiaInferna and Mince. Mince being a normal type does not bring anything to the table, and RiaInferna from her swelled head. -Pulley_

Kalos Tribe; Day 1

The red buffed players arrived at camp. They were at the southeastern part of the jungle. That, and arguments already begin.

"Alright everyone, you know who I am! I am Merric, your proud leader. Let's beat those two teams and show them to make room for Kalos!" Merric raised his wand, hoping for an answer. Luca shook his head.

"Oh here we go with this again, mister! We're a mixed bag here, I'd like to use that to our advantage! Just because your Fire/Psychic just does NOT make you our leader!" Luca snarled at Merric.

"And beside Merric, I am Level 97 after all, highest level on the show." Quacklin boasted.

_Casey got me in a trade and this is his dubbed 'Winter Break Challenge'. You got me, Merric the loudmouth, Luca the unlikeable, and Deedee, the self proclaimed Dovahkiin. Yep, my tribe is pretty dysfunctional. -Quacklin_

"Well, since I'm the Dragonborn, I should lead." Deedee piped up, eating random fruit.

"Says you! Just because you're a Fairy Type! Casey only took you in because your cute!" Queenie yelled.

_It's true! I'm the Dragonborn, or at least that's what Casey tells me. I might have a big belly, but I'm good! Believe me! -Deedee_

Luca and Carmen are setting up shelter.

"Let me tell you, we've got big personalities here at camp." Luca chuckled. He was punching down trees to get wood and palm fronds.

"Yeah, but we can use these to our advantage." Carmen suggested. "We could use Quacklin's power to our help, Merric's fire, and Queenie is tailor made as our tank for Arceus's sake!" Luca looked at her with trusting eyes.

"How's bout an alliance? You me and your daddy when the merge or dissolve comes." They both nodded.

"But until then, we could use Quacklin to get Deedee out. I never liked her." Carmen thought.

_If I go to Redemption Island, I'm in very big trouble. For one, I'm a grass type, and so is dad, so we would have to face a lot of our disadvantages. Second, I'm not that fast, so one slip, and boom, I'm gone. -Carmen_

"Well, you'll just have to go with it for now."

_I was taken from Korrina when I met Casey. I was drawn to his child like behavior, and he needed someone to take to protect him. Let me say that I will kill even humans to protect that boy, let me tell ya. -Luca_

Kanto Tribe; Day 2

The Kanto tribe was busy having Benny and Francesca meeting with each other.

"Look, we both hate Soren, right? So I was thinking we blindside him by making him think he's our leader, and bam, get rid of him as soon as possible." Benny said. Francesca just nodded.

_I don't talk a lot, it's not a favorable trait with assassins. And that is what I am. A cutpurse, a killer, well, would of been. I was in training to kill the gym leader at Vermillion until Casey came along. I hope to just stick to the background while my tribe just bleeds itself dry. -Francesca_

"Well, how about this. We could always kill him." Benny joked.

"No, he's one of Casey's Pokemon, he would be in a murderous mood." Francesca mentioned. "And no, I will not mention it to him. It's way too early."

"Oh well, just a thought."

Back at camp, however, Moneybags was arguing with Raincloud.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like your way of decorating, and you don't like mine." Moneybags snapped.

"Well, sorry. But there will be one day at this camp you'll need me, and I will just put you at the tone." Raincloud scoffed.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Moneybags was about ready to use Drill Peck, but Lil Mexico restrained him.

"Cut it out, both of you." Both groaned as they headed their separate ways."

_I have two team mates that are acting like children right now! Why did Casey put me with a bunch of loonies? -Lil Mexico_

Unova; Day 2

We see RiaInferna and Midget in yet another heated debate.

"Midget, we already agreed on this! I'm to get the wood, you are to find anything edible!" RiaInferna said. Midget held his hands up defensively.

"I thought you said I could get food." Midget replied, slightly agitated. Pulley was watching from a distance along with Ducky and Mince.

"Without them, this tribe would lose its charm." Ducky laughed. Mince shook his head.

"Look here, duck bill. We need to get rid of Midget. We put the Kanto or Kalos grass type with him, boom he's out." Mince said. Pulley disagreed.

"I agree with Ducky. I want to keep those two. We will get them to get along, somehow." Pulley pondered.

"Well, magneto, got any ideas? Cuz' I don't." Ducky replied.

_RiaInferna and Midget are powerhouse players, true. However! They could be my ticket to ride in the winner's circle. Do you really want to vote for a big shot like RiaInferna, or Midget, a guy who himself is a quiet riot? That's what I thought. -Ducky_

Toaster was just thinking to himself, wondering what to do today.

"I'm bored!" He yelled.

Kalos; Day 2

Deedee is busy wolfing down her rice. Luca looks at her.

"Maybe we can eat Merric's rice?" Deedee asked. "Cause I will volunteer."

"Yeah, let's teach that jerk a lesson! Merric says I treated him like crap? Forget that, he treated ME like crap ever since Shalour!"

_Merric is just mean, and Deedee can eat all she wants. This makes my alliance with Carmen even better. With her taking to Quacklin, this betters my game as well as hers. This round goes to Luca! -Luca_

Queenie wakes up and floats over to the Antennae and Aura Pokemon.

"Morning you two." Queenie smiled. "I'm going fishing, want to join me?"

"No thanks, I don't want to hurt you." Deedee shook her tail at Queenie, which made her perk up.

_Deedee is just there for me when I need a pick me up. I want her to team up with me so I can show I'm more than what Casey calls a 'meat shield', but a strong a loyal competitor as well. -Queenie_

"Well, challenge is tomorrow, so what should we do?" Luca asked.

"Let's just win and throw challenges later. I haven't a clue on who to vote for right now." Queenie said.

"I like her thinking!" Deedee then ran around camp, trying to burn of excess energy. Meanwhile, Carmen was seen speaking to Quacklin.

"We both don't like Merric, but he does help us make fire. What do you think?" Carmen asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you are Benny's daughter?" Quacklin asked. "Because I don't see what makes you a girl. You look the same, just like your daddy."

"I just need your vote in case we have to vote someone out!" Carmen slightly raised her voice.

"Okay, okay!"

_For all I know, Benny's mafia buddies are watching this and already picking targets. But I needed to win their favor and so I sided up with Carmen. Big deal. -Quacklin_

The 18 Pokemon were awoken by a loud din. Casey was busy lighting flares, telling them that immunity and reward was today. They all arrived following the light show.

"Welcome to your first challenge today guys!" Casey looked excited. "Who's ready to win immunity?" Casey pulled out two similar idols. One idol was a staute-ette of the Vast White dragon, Reshiram, the other looked like the Deep Black Dragon Zekrom.

"With one of these idols, your team will be safe from tribal council. If not, you might be one the first voted out of Survivor. Today's challenge will be to run through this 3 legged race. Two team members will take this saw and cut these log in half. You have to use the saw. The next two will take a paintbrush and paint these boards your team color. The last one will have to do a slide puzzle after the other two are done. First team done wins immunity and reward, while the second done will just get immunity. Prepare yourselves for the first challenge of your adventure!" Casey deliberated.

Sawing

Kanto: Francesca and Raincloud

Unova: Midget and RiaInferna

Kalos: Luca and Queenie

Painting

Kanto: Benny and Moneybags

Unova: Mince and Ducky

Kalos: Deedee and Quacklin

Puzzle:

Kanto: Lil Mexico

Unova: Pulley

Kalos: Merric

"Pokemon ready? 3,2,1, GO!" And the race began, Unova took a huge lead while Kanto struggled. The painters for Unova tried to make as much ground as possible, but Kalos and Kanto caught up.

"It's all up to the puzzle doers! Who will win this first challenge?" Casey shouted. But in the 1st place...

.

.

.

.

... "KALOS WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! UNOVA FOLLOWS!" The Kalos and Unova tribes looked excited.

"Kalos, you're reward is a tarp and comfort items along with immunity! Unova, all you guys get in a tarp and this loaf of bread plus-" Toaster snatched the bread loaf from Casey hands and gorged himself on an eighth.

"Kanto, all I have for you guys is a date a tribal council. See you there." Casey smiled. And the teams headed back to camp.

(And there you have it! The first tribal council coming up! Read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I don't want artist's block like Burgh! -flashfire912)


	3. Elimination 1ne (Kanto)

(Here we have the FIRST Elimination of the season! The Kanto tribe is up for elimination tonight, who will be the first Pokemon voted off of Survivor: The Jungle? Find out, NOW!)

Kanto; Night 3

The 6 Pokemon Blue Team arrived, and arguing already began.

"Lil Mexico! This is all your fault we lost that challenge, and I think it's time you get out of here!" Soren yelled. Moneybags had disagreed.

"Oh, heck! We needed you in that challenge and you sat yourself out, Mr. Team Leader!" Moneybags yelled. Lil Mexico turned to Benny and Francesca, who were speaking by the shelter.

"Can you believe those two? Which one will we be getting rid of?" She asked.

"We want Moneybags out. His loud mouth is obviously not welcomed here, and Soren might vote with us tonight." Benny explained.

"One of them is getting the boot. I just don't know who to get rid of." Francesca said.

"Let's vote out Moneybags, Soren will vote for us tonight. I don't know about Raincloud, but we would be a nice final 3." Lil Mexico spoke up.

Later, the 6 Pokemon arrived at tribal council. The building was a skull shaped dome where 10 stumps were set up. The only way out of the protectorate that Casey set up so no one could get in or out, was a large steel door that was constructed with 7 inch titanium plates. Casey was standing at a podium.

"Welcome to your first tribal council. Grab a torch and dip it in the fire. Out here, fire represents life. Without it, you're pretty much screwed." They all did so and took their seats. (Benny and Lil Mexico just stood where they were).

"So Raincloud, how have these past 3 days been with your old party members?" Casey asked.

"Casey, it has been a learning experience. But honestly, I wish you had not brought me here." Raincloud sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Soren and Moneybags constantly argue, and they need to get along."

"Soren, is this true?"

"I'm a Raichu, and I am just much better than everyone else, so naturally I should be the team leader."

"Francesca, how will you vote tonight?"

"I'm voting on how I can better this tribe. I want to win the favor of my team." The Sandslash said, folding her arms.

"Well, tonight your team is 6; it will be brought down to 5. Benny, your first up to vote, do so now."

Benny: It's for the better of the team, and you cause too much drama. (Moneybags)

Lil Mexico went to vote.

Soren: You need to know your place. (?)

Raincloud: I hate you, and you know who you are. (Soren)

Moneybags went to vote.

Francesca voted.

"When I read the votes, the decision is final, and you will head to Redemption Island. First vote of the Night, Raincloud." Raincloud looked at Soren.

"Second vote is for Moneybags." Moneybags starts shaking his head.

"Third vote, Soren. We have a three way tie tonight." Everyone was confused, Benny glared at Francesca.

"First Pokemon voted out of the Jungle is.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. "Moneybags. That's three votes, which are enough." Moneybags looked at Benny and yelled at him. He brought his torch to Casey.

"Moneybags, your tribe has spoken." And he snuffed the Dodrio's torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in the game at Redemption Island." Dodrio headed out the steel framed door.

"A wise choice to get a drama causer out of the game, but was it smart enough? Grab your things, head back to camp."

**Moneybags's Last Words: I did the best in the challenges and this is the thanks I get? Whatever, I'm out of here.**

The Votes:

Moneybags: Lil Mexico, Soren, Benny, Francesca

Soren: Raincloud

Raincloud: Soren

(And there you have it. Moneybags will be at Redemption Island while we wait for our second combatant. Who will it be? Tell me; who are your favorite players?

Like:

Okay:

Eh:

LEAVE NOW!1:

Remember to Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Unless you want the peace-o-vision with the Redemption Island battles! I promise they will be good! –flashfire912


	4. Episode 2 The Little Toaster who Could

(Just found out today in the real games people dominated in the game. Thanks TJBambi93 for the note. Shout out to him! Check out his latest, Kattlelox Island! Anyway, here is Episode 2!)

_Previously, on Survivor…_

_18 Pokemon that went under Casey's black flag have been invited to play the game of Survivor, the grand prize being a truckload of Poke Puffs! Already, camaraderie's and alliances were formed in an instant._

_At the Kanto Tribe, Soren had declared himself leader of the tribe since he was a Raichu, while Raincloud shot him down. Benny and Francesca had formed an alliance since they had ties with the mafia (In reality, not as much with Francesca, she was an assassin in training.)_

_At Unova, RiaInferna started to argue with Midget on many things, such as who did what. Mince revealed that he lived in a den for his entire life, so the social game is new to him. Toaster became fast friends with the Scarf Pokemon, while Ducky and Pulley got to know each other._

_At Kalos, Merric volunteered as team leader, but Luca had pointed out that Merric never liked him, painting the Delphox as a target. Deedee had volunteered since she called herself the Dovahkiin, but Quacklin pointed out she was a fairy type. Queenie had been watching all the drama unfold, hoping that no one would put her on Redemption._

_At the Immunity Challenge, the Pokemon had to do a relay, while Kalos dominated, Unova pulled off a close second, sending Kanto to tribal council._

_Before tribal however, Benny's plan was to vote off Soren due to his big ego, but Francesca and Lil Mexico decided to make a deal to vote out Moneybags, since he got into an argument with Raincloud. In the end, Moneybags was voted out in a 4-1-1 vote, and is awaiting his first challenger on Redemption. Only 17 are in the game, no one officially out yet. Who will battle Moneybags on Redemption?_

**Kanto: Benny, Francesca, Lil Mexico, Soren, Raincloud**

**Unova: RiaInferna, Midget, Mince, Toaster, Ducky, Pulley**

**Kalos: Merric, Quacklin, Carmen, Deedee, Luca, Queenie**

**Redemption Island (RI): Moneybags**

Kanto: Night 3

The remaining Kanto players arrived, and Soren began berating Raincloud.

"You put that vote in for me to go, didn't you?" The Raichu shouted.

"Depends, did you do the same for me?" Raincloud sighed.

_So maybe I did put that vote in for Soren at tribal, but does it really matter now? What happened happened and he should be glad his sorry skin is still here. –Raincloud_

"Will you two stop screaming at each other? At this rate, we can all just quit now!" Lil Mexico yelled, clearly agitated. "I have had it with all of your constant bickering! I don't want to hear a word out of you two for the rest of the night!" Lil Mexico then fell asleep, snoring.

"Well, I guess her anger had gotten her all tuckered out. But really, she might try to beat one of you up." Benny warned. The rest of them went to bed; Soren and Raincloud sleeping on opposite sides of the shelter, but Francesca went out looking for something.

_In his Heroes vs. Villains season, Casey had placed an obvious immunity idol. I hope he made the same mistake twice, because let's face facts; he might be a genius in the Pokemon world, but not so much here. –Francesca_

With very little effort, Francesca had found it. It was a necklace with shark's teeth and 4 pure silver pearls.

'I don't want to know how Casey gets this stuff.' Francesca thought.

Unova Tribe, Day 4

RiaInferna is once again being a show off, this time trying to chop down an entire tree with one hand.

"Watch this." She reared up a Fire Punch, and knocked the whole tree down.

"I could have done that you know." Midget teased.

"Well prove it!" RiaInferna then began to chop up the trees with Brick Break into smaller logs. "Plenty of wood tonight."

_Change of plans, I'm afraid. If I had that emotion installed anyway. I think RiaInferna, despite her personality, she is much stronger than Midget. We will vote him out first chance we get. –Pulley_

"Hey Mince, come here. I want to do something." Toaster asked. The Cinccinno headed toward him, cautious.

"What is it that you want? I've already gorged myself on rice, what now?" Mince had sighed.

"Well, I think we should vote out Pulley. Sure he's a robot and all. But he is just too much of a mental threat." The Flareon ate a piece of toast.

"And here I go thinking you want RiaInferna out, just because of her pig-headedness, or she is the only girl on this team."

_I like Toaster, but he just is too proactive. While I think that is a good thing, it's just his lackluster execution that mercilessly screws him. –Mince_

"Look, I'm just trying to better our game, you know?" Toaster looked innocently at Mince, but the Scarf just looked at him.

"I trust you, okay?"

Both nodded.

Kalos, Day 4

Luca met with his alliance.

"So, what you're telling me is, we throw the challenge to get rid of Merric?" Deedee asked. But he won us the last challenge!"

"Yes, but think of it this way. Once we get rid of Merric, you will be team leader by default. See what I mean?" Luca reasoned. Deedee got very happy, very fast.

_Deedee is just as innocent as a child. Once Merric falls, I will just use Deedee as a scapegoat, and control her votes. And Carmen is my right hand girl, so we are rubber, and Deedee is the glue. –Luca_

Queenie is floating in the sea, fishing with Quacklin.

"Hey Queenie, can I ask you a favor?" The duck asked.

"Sure thing Quacklin, ask away." Queenie smiled.

"I want to vote out Luca, will you vote with me?"

"Sorry sweetie, my mind is set on voting out Merric."

"Well why him? Oh, I get it. He wins us the challenges just so he can have the blame thrown off him."

"That's right; will you be with me in a group?" Queenie dipped her head in the water and pulled out several blue gills.

"You mean a duo? Oh heck yes!" Quacklin squawked in delight.

"Just keep being my lookout okay?"

"Got it."

_I've got Quacklin in my back pocket. Deedee will be in my final 3 group, one way or another. I want to put Luca in the hotseat, but I don't know if it's the right move. –Queenie_

Later, everyone was back at camp, Luca and Carmen bringing various fruit, Merric was mad at Carmen however.

"Where the heck have you been? I sent you out for fruit, and where do you go? You go with that chump Luca!" Merric yelled.

"Merric, he's the only Sinnoh player in the game, just respect that okay? Just because he's Korrina's, well used to be, does not mean that he has to put up with this abuse." Queenie said.

"Yeah, why do you have to be so mean?" Deedee asked.

_Casey had hated Korrina ever since he met her. I, as I said before, thought he needed a guardian, a voice to guide him, and his hate for heard is apparently contagious. –Luca_

_ Merric needs to clean up his act if he stands a chance at staying. I just have had enough of him berating Luca! -Deedee_

"Look. He's out tribe mate now, get over it." Quacklin added, folding his wings (Casey superglued his leek on his right wing, so he never loses it at the risk of death, Casey's only fear.)

"Fine, but if you screw up the immunity, you will be sent home." Merric turned away and ate his lunch without the others.

Kanto, Day 5

Benny had met with Francesca. He wanted to speak with her about her vote at tribal.

"Okay, I'm still upset you sent Moneybags to Redemption, I thought we were originally supposed to vote out Soren, but that dodo had dug his hole so deep, it makes Soren look miserable." Francesca said, cross. "And, I think you should know." She showed him the immunity idol. Benny looked at it in awe.

"Francesca, holy crap, that's amazing! But, you'd just use it on yourself, right?" Benny asked. Francseca shook her head.

"Not exactly. I plan on slipping this to Carmen before immunity, so that your daughter will still be in." The Sandslash replied. "It's part of my master plan."

_I hope that we can get this to Carmen in time. I'd hate to be on Benny's bad side. –Francesca_

Unova; Day 5

Strangely, Midget and RiaInferna were not at each other's throats. However, they were speaking with Mince and Toaster.

"We can see that Ducky and Pulley are trying to get you two as swing votes. We promise to stop arguing until one of us goes down, got it?" Midget extended his hand, and Mince shook it.

_This deal just feels too good to be true. What I fear is that they will vote me out with Toaster as their swing. This game is harder than TV has made it look! -Mince_

"Well, we will keep in touch, but RiaInferna, despite being strong, she doesn't deserve that prize. As much as I like her, she can't be in our clique. Final 3?" Midget asked, as soon as RiaInferna was out of hearing distance.

"Eh, maybe." Toaster shrugged, and looked at Mince. "What do you think?"

"As much as men dominate the game, TTYL." Mince just scampered off.

_I might have rubbed them the wrong way, and they might rat me out to RiaInferna. I just hope that I can prove myself in the next challenge. With any luck, they voted off that Raichu. –Midget_

Kalos, Day 5

Merric asks to see Luca.

"Look, I want to apologize that I lashed out at you in Kalos. I just want to make up for it." Merric tries to be apologetic, but Luca wants none of it.

"Merric, when will you realize I can hold a grudge? You might be spared if you win again for us in the challenge." Luca said, still mad.

"I know you're still mad, but give me another chance. It was only 6 days!" Merric literally begged.

_Casey only took 6 days to become the Kalos champion and he did it well. Luca and I were hardly partnered up in doubles, so that's why I hate him. –Merric_

"You've got one chance. Don't blow it, friend." The last word took some time to roll off Luca's tongue.

_I will never forgive Merric for all the crap he put me through. But this is a game where you keep your enemies closer than your friends. Casey saw past my original trainer and saw me and he wanted me in his Kalos campaign. –Luca_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, Day 6

The 17 remaining players headed towards the commons.

"Everyone, take a look at the Kanto Tribe. Moneybags was voted out last night." Midget cursed his bad luck.

"I will take immunity back from Unova and Kalos." Carmen and Mince did so.

"Immunity, in now up for grabs again. Today's challenge consists of you guys, um; we don't have a challenge, IDEA! You guys will be taking each other on by pulling these boxes across this 10 meter stretch. First team to have 3 wins gets immunity and a big reward, while the next team to do so will have immunity and a small reward. Kanto is one member down, so Unova and Kalos will sit someone out." Kalos had Deedee sit out, while Toaster insisted that he be in this challenge, so they sat out Pulley.

"For Immunity and rewards guys! 3, 2, 1, GO!" And the tribes began pushing, pulling and kicking the boxes trying to get them to budge. Toaster was struggling to get his box even off the start line. Midget and RiaInferna had no trouble what-so-ever, but Midget got across the line first, RiaInferna following behind.

"Unova has two across the line. And just now Kanto has their first across! Unova needs one more to win." Ducky had trouble pushing his box, while Mince had tried using Hyper Voice to push the box across. Kanto had just finished while Unova followed a tick behind.

"Kanto has three boxes across first! They win immunity and a big reward! Unvoa just behind, they win immunity and a smaller reward!" The Kanto and Unova team had become awashed in excitement. Casey tossed them their idols. But Toaster was still pushing his box, as he was determined to finish the race. After a few minutes (and encouraging shouts from everyone), he had managed to do it, and felt very happy.

"Kanto, your reward is a 40 liter barrel of water, Unova, your's is half, and both are purified so there you go. Hey you're welcome." The Kanto and Unova tribes looked quite pleased.

"Kalos, ain't got anything for you but a date a tribal. Don't be late." And all three tribes headed off to camp.

(And there you have it, Episode 2 in a shell! Kalos will be going to tribal for the first time, and Unova just dodged tribal council due to Mince's gambit with Hyper Voice. Since when did I say that there powers were against the rules? Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! I want to learn from the best! –flashfire912)


	5. Elimination 2wo (Kalos)

(Laziness and Internet problems aside, we now have the second vote! Who will be the second combatant on Redemption with Moneybags? Find out, now.)

The Kalos tribe returned defeated, and Merric immediately turned to Luca.

"Why did you throw the challenge? DO YOU WANT ME OUT?" (I don't think we need to see anymore, except the fact that Francesca held true to her promise, and smuggled the immunity idol to Carmen.)

The 6 Kalos Pokemon arrived at the Tribal Council Building.

"Grab a torch, and dip it in the fire. You know the whole thing about fire being overrated, let's get started." The Pokemon did so and took a seat.

"Well, first tribal council, and I can tell emotions are running high, no pun intended. Merric, how's teaming up with Luca come around to you?" Casey asked.

"I hate having him on my team. Did you just do this for comedic purposes?" Merric asked, acid metaphorically bubbling.

"I just did what the producers told me. Queenie, from what I've seen, you seem to be the middle woman."

"That is true. I follow the standards with the way Togekiss goes about its life, avoiding unnecessary strife. That is just my game, and I will stick to how I play it." Queenie spoke. A rainstorm soon started.

"So, what you're telling me is that you want to avoid strife, but Togekiss avoids people who want strife in their life. Will your values, your beliefs, affect your vote tonight?" Casey wondered.

"That is correct, Casey. I'm voting on someone who has been wanting attention, and I will see to it that they are happy on Redemption."

"Well, the Survivor gods are yelling to get on with it, but Deedee, how are you going to vote tonight? Do you have a specific person in mind that you want out of the team tonight?" The rainstorm picked up strength.

"I don't know, but after what I've seen, I have reached a decision. But I don't know if it's right or not." Deedee squeaked, trying to look cute for the cameras.

"Well, tonight there are 6 of you, but after this vote only 5 will remain. Quacklin, you're up."

Quacklin: I think Queenie is right, but I'm still going for my beliefs. (Luca)

Carmen went to vote.

Deedee: I'm still unsure, but here goes! (? :P)

Luca: Do I even have to say anything? (Merric)

Queenie went to vote.

Merric voted last. The rainstorm turned slightly violent.

"Well, once I read the votes, the decision is final. First vote, Luca." Casey read.

.

"Second vote goes to Merric." Merric shot a death glare at Luca.

..

.

.

"Third vote of the night, Luca. We have 2 votes Luca, one vote Merric."

"Second person voted out of Survivor: The Jungle is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

... "Merric. 4-2. Bring me your torch." Merric was shellshocked as to what happened. He did so anyway.

"Merric, you're tribe has spoken." And Casey snuffed out the Delphox's torch. "But you do have a chance to get back in the game. Head on out." And Merric headed toward the place to bring him to Redemption Island.

"Well, you guys had me going. Was this a good idea or not? I guess we will know soon. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The Votes:

Merric: Carmen, Queenie, Luca, Deedee

Luca: Quacklin, Merric

(See you guys for the FIRST Redemption Island battle! Read, Follow, Rate and REVIEW! If you do, I might add a bonus episode. -flashfire912)


	6. Episode 3 Just What the Doctor Ordered

(When we last left off with my Pokemon, stuff happened! And it will again! Here we have it! The third episode of Survivor: The Jungle! I don't own anything except Casey and the party members, except for the fact they are Pokemon. Game Freak and Nintendo called dibs on that. Rock on, you two!)

_PREVIOUSLY, ON SURVIVOR..._

_Reeling from their loss, the Kanto Tribe got in a fight when Lil Mexico revealed she had a temper. She managed to get her tribe to stop, so it seems everyone's okay._

_ At Unova, questions arise when you see the duos Toaster and Mince; Pulley and Ducky trying to get Midget and RiaInferna to swing over to their side. It's almost as if their arguing keeps potential recruitment away._

_ But at Kalos, all is not well. Luca suggests that his team aligns to get rid of Merric, and he gets Deedee on board so that she can become a team leader, much to her excitement._

_ At the challenge, the teams pushed boxes since Casey couldn't think of anything. Mince proved himself to his team by winning the team the challenge, while Kanto barely pulled out a first place victory, and they sent Kalos to tribal._

_ At tribal, the Survivor gods were ready to get the vote underway, and we did. Merric got voted out and sent to Redemption Island as the second combatant on Redemption Island. Only 16 are in the game. Who's next to be voted out?_

**Kanto: Benny, Lil Mexico, Soren, Raincloud, Francesca**

** Unova: Ducky, Pulley, Midget, Ria Inferna, Mince, Toaster**

** Kalos: Quacklin, Carmen, Deedee, Luca, Queenie**

**Redemption Island: Moneybags and Merric**

Kalos; Night 5

The 5 Kalos members walked into their camp, and Luca went to see Deedee.

"Way to keep your poker face. Now the leadership role is all yours." Luca said. Deedee squeaked in joy, playing around with her tail until she fell asleep.

_Luca: Deedee, what can I say? She's so innocent she doesn't realize it until it's over. Keeping her around like the floater she is to keep her happy is just what the doctor ordered, and prove yourself? I came here to play a game!_

Queenie and Quacklin meet with each other.

"Were on the outs right now, and I want to fix that right now. We're sticking together and vote with each other?" Queenie asked.

"Well sure! I'll stick with you through a blizzard!" Quacklin stated.

"To be entirely honest, you'd be dead in said blizzard, but I appreciate it." The Lapras watched as Quacklin went to bed.

Kanto; Day 6

The 5 Kanto members get a message.

"Today's the first Redemption Island battle! We need to send 2 players over to watch the game." Raincloud explained.

"Send me, since I'm awesome!" Soren exclaimed.

"Alright fine. Might as well go with him." Francesca glumly stated.

xXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Redemption Island arena, it looks like a normal Pokemon Gym battlefield. Kanto sent Soren and Francesca, Unova sent Mince and Ducky, and Kalos sent Luca and Deedee.

"We will now bring in today's combatants, Moneybags and Merric." Casey announced. The Dodrio and Delphox walked in reluctantly.

"On my go, you two will try to knock each other out. If I see any blood, the attacker will be out. Sorry it's unfair, but if I didn't adress it, it would lead to some angry emails, and PETA being on my back." Casey said. "But as we speak, I've got two right now, let's break some records!" The large jumbo screen counted down from 3, and the battle began!

Merric got the first strike with Flamethrower since Moneybags was charging at the Delphox, still going. Moneybags struck Merric with Drill Peck, but the battle raged on for a good 4 minutes, neither side backing down. Both covered in bruises and scrpaes, Merric goes for a Blast Burn while Moneybags goes for a Fly. Unluckily for one of them...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Moneybags was too slow, and was defeated by Merric.

"It's over! MERRIC STAYS ALIVE ON REDEMPTION ISLAND!" Casey shouts. Deedee innocently cheers, but Luca is visibly upset. Moneybags gets up after a solid minute of unconsoiusness and walks over to Casey.

"You tried your hardest, but you were'nt fast enough." Casey explains. Moneybags puts his buff in the fire.

**Moneybags Last Words: I really tried, but my ego got the better of me. I'm just glad I got my last stand against Merric. I hope he loses one day.**

Unova; Day 6

The two sent to Redemption Island to watch the duel report the news.

"Merric won the duel. Moneybags is down and out." Ducky reports.

"Well done for Merric. One of the targets has been eliminated." Pulley adds.

_Mince: Okay, remind me why we have a ROBOT of all things on our tribe. I just never really understand it is all. Casey invited Pulley along in his 'Revenge on Unova' campaign. I just don't know what he sees in Pulley._

"So, it seems we could use a swing vote. For all I know, Ria Inferna will vote for Midget, but I think we should go with her." Toaster suggested. Mince was taken aback by this.

"So you're telling me we should vote her out? What the devil kind of plan is that? Forget that! Let's just get to the merge and will worry about that later! I'm just really stressed out right now. I'll be out for a while." And Mince walks off in a huff.

_Toaster: So yeah, I make my only ally stressed out, but I'm thinking ahead. Guys have the majority in this game by a laughably huge margin. I want the girls out, and show Casey I'm more than a toast loving Flareon. *Toast is dangled in front of him, where he gulps it all in one bite.* So I have a problem, whatever!_

However, it isn't long before Mince trips over something. It appears to be one of the hidden immunity idols, right in plain sight!

_Mince: YES! I found it! I can probably use this if Toaster thinks I'm not worthy, oh really! I saved us from tribal last time!_

Kalos; Day 6

Luca grumbles all the way back to camp.

"Luca, why are you mad?" Deedee asks.

"You don't understand do you?" Luca takes a second to compose himself. "Merric is the one we want out right now. He's threatening my game, and worst of all, he's threatening your game most of all." Deedee still doesn't understand it.

_Deedee: I really don't get it. We got one of Kanto out no problem, and Luca should be happy. *Sighs* Being the Dragonborn isn't easy, so I guess I'll just nap for now until all the trouble is over._

Back at camp, Luca delievers the bad news to Carmen.

"Merric's still in. Our best bet is to vote out Queenie." Luca suggested.

"Dude, you've lost it! How's voting her out going to help?" Carmen asked, completely confused.

"Look Carmen. Queenie was tailor-made to take hits. She can withstand a Blast Burn from Merric no problem. All Queenie has to do is come in on a waterfall, and Merric's out."

"But, what if it's not worth it? We can get him out later."

"Oh contrare. Merric would be on the jury, and knowing him, he'd rather vote for Soren from Kanto rather than any of us! If we don't win next challenge, it's our only hope."

"Alright, but this plan is so crazy it might actually work." The two Pokemon went back to camp.

Kanto; Day 6

The Kanto members are busy, taking in the fact one of their team id out of the game. Benny is conversing with Francesca.

"Next time we lose, let's vote out Raincloud. He's a good swimmer, but getting out Merric is our new top prioroty." Francesca says.

"No. Let's get that idiot Soren out of the game ASAP. I can't stand his big ego." Benny replied.

"Look at it this way. Soren's the village idiot, and we'll use that to our advantage. He'll be our goat, while we get voted for at the final vote." Benny seemed okay with the plan.

"Sounds about right." The former Mafia Venusaur said.

_Benny: My trust in Francesca is growing. She could be my right hand man, but she suggests we put my daughter Carmen in the jury. This I won't have. My vote will be for Soren one way or another._

[Time Laps to about, the 8th day of the game, Immunity challenge time.]

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! Day 8

_The 16 Players head to the challenge area._

"I think you guys know that Merric was voted out last tribal council. I'll need immunity back from Kanto and Unova." Mince and Soren do so.

"Immunity is now up for grabs. For this challenge, you will be taking turns launching paintballs to cover your board in your team's paint color. First team to do so, wins Immunity and Reward. Reward this time, is something I think you'll all need." Casey reveals comfort items, such as the norm (Pillows, blankets, etc.)

"Unova, you guys are up one. Pick someone to sit out." The tribe decide Toaster sits this one out.

"For Immunity everyone! 3,2,1, GO!" (Note we have a turn order for this. It's Unova first, Kalos second, and Kanto last.)

For Unova, Ria Inferna went first, she lobbed the biggest paintball at her team's board, however it only hit the left edge, covering the upperleft corner. Kalos went next, and Deedee took a shot by launching it through electicity through her tail. It hit dead center, although that wasn't the goal, she was very happy with it. Kanto was up next with Soren as their lead. He suprisingly hit the board, having the paint splatter and cover a reasonable size. This was a back and forth game as of now. But, for Kanto, it came down to Soren after 5 turns. He took his shot...

.

.

.

.

.

... "It hits! KANTO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Casey shouts. Unova misses it's mark, but still hits the board. Kalos wins this time..

.

.

.

.

.

... NOT In fact, it was so off, it hit a blimp flying overhead, which miraculously didn't crash, as it harmlously slid off the Protectorate Casey threw up at the beginning of the game. "UNOVA WINS IMMUNITY!" Casey yells. The two teams were quite happy with each other. Casey turned to Kalos tribe.

"Kalos, I've got nothin for you but a date at tribal. See you there." Everyone heads back to camp.

(There we go! We saw plans made, an immunity idol found, and Kalos is going back to tribal. What will happen next? Stay tuned! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Vote for your favorite player on my profile, show your fan favorite some love. -flashfire912)


	7. Elimination 3hree (Kalos)

(This is grand! I have gotten my first review on this story. Let me weigh in on the review sent in by wish counselor.)

Wish counselor: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you join the audience! I have a poll on my profile so you can vote on 4 of your favorite players! And it's nice to know someone was in Moneybags's corner, even though he was on the short end of the stick.

[Time skip to the 9th night]

The 5 Kalos members were a bit demoralized from their loss. Luca and Deedee were seeing each other.

"So, Queenie's next right?" Deedee asked.

"I'm thinking either her or Quacklin. In terms of being allies of us, those two are on the outs." Luca replied. "I don't care who you vote for, just please don't let it come to a rock pick."

Queenie and Quacklin are talking.

"Luca is trying to run this tribe, and I don't want that to happen. So will you vote with me tonight?" Quacklin asked.

"I guess I might as well vote. But we're on the outs in term of this tribe, so I guess were in a bad spot." Queenie added. "We have no choice but to see how this tribal council plays out."

The 5 Kalos members headed back to tribal council. Casey was waiting for them there.

"Let's get to the discussion guys. Luca, how's losing twice in a row for you? Is it a huge shot to your pride?" Casey asked.

"It's been mending ever since Merric left the game for Redemption Island." Luca said.

"I can only imagine you would send someone just to counter Merric. Queenie, you being the only water type here makes you a target. How do you feel about that?"

"Casey, I could care less if my tribe sent me to Redemption Island. I would do my best to get back in the game if it means a spot on the jury." Queenie replied.

"Deedee, where do you stand in this tribe? You've been kind of quiet ever since you came here."

Deedee was a bit drowsy. "I've been trying to be the cute and adorable neutral. I've been thinking that the leadership role was my friends doing this." Luca's ears perked up.

"What did you say?" The jackal responded.

"Luca, what IS Deedee talking about?" Casey was interested.

"She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, and you know she sometimes says things she doesn't mean."

"Carmen, are you sure Luca is right about this?"

"I have no idea what Luca is talking about right now. He never mentioned anything about it before."

"But I'm not so sure. Quacklin, you and Queenie are on the outs in terms of allegiance. Does this put you two in a bad spot right now?" Casey was now curious about what was happening.

"True, Queenie and I are on the outs. I just don't see why that's any reason to vote us out. We try our hardest in the challenges, we really do." Quacklin defended.

"Well I've heard enough to say it's time to vote. Tonight there are 5 of you, which after this vote will be 4. Carmen, you're up."

Carmen goes to vote.

Deedee: I just want to be neutral, so don't be mad. (Luca)

Luca goes to vote.

Queenie goes to vote.

Quacklin: I'm in a bad spot, you know who you are I'm sorry, I really am. (?)

"I'll go tally the votes." Casey brings back an urn with the 5 slips of paper in them. "Once I read the votes, the decision is final, and you will be out of the game. If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they wish to play, do so now." No one played the idol, though Carmen had one thanks to Francesca.

"Very well then. First vote of the night, Luca." Luca is visibly annoyed. Deedee just shrugs and dozes off for another nap.

"Second vote of the evening; Luca. That's two votes for Luca right now." Casey reached in for a third slip.

.

.

.

.

… "Third vote of this evening; Queenie. That is two votes against Luca, one vote against Queenie." Casey pulled out a fourth slip.

.

.

.

.

.

. "Fourth vote of the night, it's for Queenie. Two votes tied for Luca and Queenie, one vote left." Casey reached in the urn for the final vote.

"Third person sent to Redemption Island in Survivor: The Jungle is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "Queenie. 3-2, you're out." Queenie just sighed and brought up her torch without a fuss.

"Queenie, you're tribe has spoken." And Casey snuffed out the torch. "But you will have a chance to get back in the game at Redemption Island. Head there now please." Queenie headed through the steel door, and then Casey turned to the team of 4 now.

"I'd say from a tactical viewpoint that was smart to get Merric out of the game, but in game, was it really? Grab your stuff, head back to camp, good night." And the 4 Pokemon headed back.

**Queenie's Parting Words: I really did the best I could so far, and Redemption Island is my last stand. Casey has trained me to handle attacks, and I hope his help won't let me down.**

Redemption Island; Night 9

Merric sees Queenie ride into camp from the water, and he curses under his breath. "I have to fight you?" The Delphox sighed. "Luca got you out?"

"That and it was a tie near the end." Queenie commented. "He was almost voted out, but I guess Quacklin turned on me. You need your rest; you have your work cut out for you."

THE VOTES:

Luca-Queenie

Carmen-Queenie

Deedee-Luca

Queenie-Luca

Quacklin- Queenie

(So Quacklin is now my first ever Level 100 Pokemon, and he kicks it off by betraying Queenie! We will have our tribes dissolve and absorb Kalos, but who will go with whom? It will be another day in the neighborhood. Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Warning: Next chapter has a challenge based off of violence, and another Redemption Island battle. You won't want to miss this next episode!)


End file.
